El Secreto de la Navidad
by Blackgirl-Marauder
Summary: Estas Navidades prometen ser diferentes para los Merodeadres, pues se quedaran en Hogwarts, ya que en casa no hay nadie esperándolos. Es allí donde descubrirán El Secreto de la Navidad Los invito a encontrarlo con ellos. ¡Feliz Navidad!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! volvi con una nueva historia, esta vez un especial navideño para todos ustedes! )

El fic como ya lo vieron en el sumario es de los merodeadores, pero también será protagonizado por unas encantadoras chicas: Emily, Lily y Lara.

Ellos deciden quedarse en Hogwarts para estas Navidades, sin saber que, ya nada será igual. Pues estan en camino a descubrir "El Secreto de la Navidad".

Los invito a recorrer con ellos el camino que los llevara a una Navidad mágica, pues entonces ustedes también podrán descubrir ese secreto.

Escrito desde mi corazón para todos ustedes... Felicidades!!

Annie!

* * *

_- Capítulo Uno-_

"_**Haciendo Planes"**_

A tres meses de empezadas las clases los alumnos del séptimo curso en Hogwarts estaban como locos con sus tareas. Una gran ola de frío polar azotaba la región, por lo que el quiditch había quedado suspendido hasta nuevo aviso, corriendo el riesgo de desaparecer por ese año.

Los jugadores aguardaban algo desanimados por nuevas noticias y evitaban mirar por las ventanas al campo que tantas alegrías les había dado, pues estaba cubierto de hielo y nieve.

La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaban en sus salas comunes al calor del hogar, encendido por los trabajadores elfos domésticos.

Lily repasaba de un último y rápido vistazo su informe para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que explicaba la existencia de las aberrantes criaturas del oeste, conocidas por su veneno letal. Emily, en cambio, optó por terminar su mapa para astronomía que debía entregar al día siguiente, aunque terminar significaba en realidad copiar el ejemplar de la pelirroja, terminado hacía ya varios días.

En la biblioteca no he hallado el material necesario para mi informe de pociones, pues claro los estúpidos Merodeadores han sacado todos los ejemplares ¡y no pienso pedírselos!- Lara estaba ofuscada, terriblemente ofuscada. A decir verdad, ella siempre terminaba por enfadarse así con los merodeadores, es que no se llevaba muy bien con ellos, ninguna de las tres los soportaban.

Cálmate amiga, yo tengo un ejemplar en mi baúl, lo compre a principio de año.- le dijo Liliane.

Pero de todas maneras pagarán por eso.- finalizó Lara antes de irse a la habitación, Emily rió por lo bajo, no convenía que la escuchara su amiga. Esa rubia sí que tenía carácter, el haber perdido a sus padres de pequeña la había ayudado a hacerse fuerte.

Ellas eran amigas desde el primer día en Hogwarts y enemigas, desde el mismo momento, de los Merodeadores. Liliane Evans era hija de padres Muggles y había llegado al colegio sin saber prácticamente nada, pero se había convertido rápidamente en una excelente bruja la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Por suerte conoció a las chicas Emily Grant y Lara Polcraft. Emily era morena y pacífica, aunque algo vaga para los estudios. Era hija de una familia de magos, vivían en un pequeño departamento en Londres, porque no poseían mucho dinero. Lara en cambio era prácticamente multimillonaria. Sus padres, los Polcraft, venían ambos de familia maga, eran muy conocidos por su poder, ya que en sus tiempos habían sido excelentes magos, y de hecho ambos muriendo combatiendo a terribles hechiceros de la magia negra, pues eran Aurores, carrera que por supuesto seguiría Lara. Me olvidaba de aclarar que tanto las chicas como los Merodeadores pertenecían a la casa Gryffindor.

Ellos eran cuatro: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petegrew.

Se habían nombrado los Merodeadores, porque vagaban por las noches en Hogwarts, y a veces paseaban en Hogsmead.

Sirius y James eran amigos desde pequeños, y se habían apodado Canuto y Cornamenta en su estadía en Hogwarts, porque fue allí donde conocieron a Remus y descubrieron que… bueno, que era un licántropo, entonces para ayudarlo se convirtieron en animagos, James se transformaba en un ciervo con una gran cornamenta y Sirius en un gran perro negro.

Peter, bueno, él era solo un perrito faldero, o una sucia rata, en lo que se convertía. Sí, él también había tomado el riesgo de la animagia por su amigo Lunático, que no creo haga falta aclarar el por qué de su sobrenombre ¿no?

El asunto es, que estamos en diciembre y se acerca la Navidad, y hay que comenzar a hacer planes. Las chicas habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts a pasar las navidades allí. Curiosamente los Merodeadores habían elegido exactamente el mismo destino para esas fiestas. Lo que significa que compartirían la cena navideña esta vez.

El reloj dio las once de la noche y Lily fue a hacer su rueda de vigilancia, sí, era Premio Anual.

Lara y Emily luego de un agotador día de exhaustivas tareas decidieron irse a la cama temprano.

Los pasillos estaban tranquilos aquella noche, o al menos eso parecía. Lily miró el reloj, era temprano, aún le quedaba una hora y media más de trabajo. De repente una voz se escuchó detrás de la esquina.

¿Así que el huérfano reciente pasará las navidades en Hogwarts con los sangre sucia no?- Malfoy sí que era hiriente y detestable, esas palabras arrastradas con un toque sarcástico molestaron a James. Lo de sus padres era aún muy reciente, una herida abierta que se cobraría al salir del Colegio, como lo juró en el entierro.

¡Petrificus totalus!- el hechizo del merodeador dio de lleno en la traicionera serpiente, entonces Lily, que aunque no soportaba a James, odiaba más a Lucius hizo lo correcto.

Cincuenta puntos menos para Slyterin por malvado.- James le sonrió, estaba enamorado de ella desde su primer año y aún no conseguía una cita.

Se alejaron caminando dejando allí a Lucius tirado, y enojado.

¿y tú qué harás estas navidades?- preguntó James un tanto avergonzado, pues nunca había esperado eso de la pelirroja.

La pasaré aquí como orgullosa sangre sucia.- le contestó.

No vuelvas a decir eso, sabes que no eres sangre sucia, eres la mejor hechicera del colegio.- la reprendió Cornamenta.

Tú también lo eres.- Lily sonrió y se fue por el otro pasillo, le había dado pena James pero no quería reconocer que en verdad no le molestaba tanto. No aún.

* * *

No se olviden de dejar su opinión en un Review! me da ánimo para seguir escribiendo y es el regalo perfecto para esta Navidad )

Besos! Nos vemos en el próximo cap )

Annie!


	2. Chapter 2

_Como es un especial navideño voy a subir cap todos los días ) o al menos eso quiero ) ejje_

_espero que les guste este cap!!_

_Annie!

* * *

_

- Capítulo Dos- 

"_**Una Buena broma vengadora"**_

¿Cómo estuvo tu turno anoche Lily?- le preguntó Emy a la pelirroja durante el desayuno en el Gran Salón.

Tranquilo… sólo le quité puntos a Malfoy porque le preguntó a Potter si iba a pasar las Navidades con los sangre sucia, y además lo llamó "huérfano reciente" demasiad desubicado y malvado ¿no creen?

¡Por supuesto que si¡Es un idiota mal nacido¿cómo se atreve a decirle así? Es verdad que Potter es un arrogante y engreído pero eso no le da derecho a burlarse de lo que le ha pasado. Y además¿los sangre sucia¡ya quisiera él tener sangre!- le contestó Lara, es que para la rubia ese tema era muy doloroso.

¡me gusta como piensas Polcraft.- la halagó Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora.

¡Tú cállate Black!- le contestó cortante, es que era al Merodeador que más detestaba y el hecho de que cada vez estuviese más lindo la irritaba demasiado.

Yo también te quiero hermosa.- le dijo Canuto y de ahí el pellizco que recibió.

Calma ya por favor Emily o te sacaran del salón.- la reprendió Emy sonriendo.

¡Hola Remus!- saludaron las tres.

¡Hola chicas!- las saludó el Merodeador. - Canuto¿lo has visto a James?- Le preguntó.

No… es más, cuando me desperté a eso de las cinco de la mañana no estaba en su cama.- dijo Sirius algo extrañado. Pero en seguida continuó:- de seguro habrá pasado la noche con alguna chica.- dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

No lo creo…- dijo Peter.- lo vi llegar al cuarto a eso de la una de la mañana, y estaba triste. Algo debe haberle pasado, sino no desaparece así porque sí.

Coincido con la rata… eh digo con ¡Peter!- Lily se puso del color de su pelo al decir eso y continuó en seguida para evitar miradas acusadoras.

Es que anoche Malfoy le dijo algo muy feo y creo que eso pudo haberlo lastimado mucho.

¿Qué le dijo a mi hermano esa basura?- le preguntó Sirius muy serio y como tramando una muerte negra para su enemigo.

Textuales palabras les cuento- les anticipó Lily, e imitando a Lucius dijo: - ¿Así que el huérfano reciente pasará las navidades en Hogwarts con los sangre sucia no? Entonces Potter le hizo un _"Petrificus Totalus" _y yo le quite cincuenta puntos. ¿qué les parece?

Nada mal pelirroja pero para esa serpiente asquerosa es poco.- le respondió Canuto y sin querer rompió la copa que tenía en la mano izquierda.

Tranquilízate amigo, busquemos a James, juntos le devolveremos el favor.- le pidió Remus dándole una palmada en la espalda. Se levantaron los tres y se fueron entonces, en busca de Cornamenta.

Lily intenta no meter la pata ¿de acuerdo?- la regañó Emily a la pelirroja y Lara soltó un carcajada.

¡ya! Déjala, no le viene mal soltarse un poco.- le dijo Lara.

Vamos… o llegaremos tarde a Pociones.- las apuro Liliane.

Caminando por los terrenos los tres merodeadores encontraron a James sosteniendo una snitch, que era el último regalo que le habían hecho sus padres antes de morir. Una snitch de oro, con alas de plata y en ella grabado el nombre de James. Todo un tesoro.

Nos tenías preocupados James.- lo sorprendió entonces Sirius, Se secó rápido una lágrima y le respondió:

Necesitaba tomar aire.

Claro… desde la madrugada.- le dijo Remus.

Escuchen chicos yo… estoy algo triste aún y a veces necesito un poco estar solo.- les contestó el moreno.

Bueno si quieres estar solo hazlo.- dijo ofendido Peter.

¡Vamos Colagusano! No es para que te lo tomes a mal.- le dijo Sirius.

Tienes razón, disculpa James. Es solo que esperabas que cuentes con nosotros para la venganza.- les contestó Peter un tanto avergonzado por su reacción de nenita celosa.

¿Qué venganza?- preguntó desorientado James.

La que le daremos a Malfoy luego de haberte tratado mal anoche.- le dijo Peter muy convencido y Sirius lo golpeó en la cabeza.- ¡Auch¿por qué me pegas?- preguntó este desconcertado. Es que Peter era tonto a veces, a decir verdad, siempre.

¿Evans les contó?- preguntó James enfadado.

James, tranquilízate… Lily no tiene nada que ver, nos contó porque le preguntamos qué había sucedido anoche, porque sabíamos que no habías estado en la habitación y no apareciste en el desayuno que era muy raro. Entonces la única que podía saber era ella, y nos contó. Estaban enojadísimas las tres por lo que te dijo ese idiota.

¿De verdad?- preguntó, ahora sí, más calmado James.

Sí, así que no te las agarres con ellas. Venguémonos de la sucia serpiente, con una muy buena broma ¿ok?- esta vez fue Sirius el que le contestó.

Sí. Pero que sea ¡ya!- pidió Cornamenta.

La clase de pociones había estado un tanto aburrida. Las chicas no soportaban a los merodeadores, pues eran muy creídos, por supuesto que eso no incluía a Remus a pesar de que él también fuera uno de ellos, porque Lunático era diferente. Pero esa clase había sido muy aburrida sin ellos, debían reconocerlo. No sabían por qué habían faltado, pero decidieron que no era importante de todos modos. Aunque cada una sabía bien, que eso no era cierto.

El Gran Salón estaba cubierto de alumnos desesperados por un buen y abundante almuerzo. Las chicas al llegar vieron a los merodeadores sentados en la mesa, esperando ansiosos a que la comida apareciera para devorarla sin compasión alguna. Se sentaron lejos para no soportarlos, según ellas después de una clase con el más idiota de los idiotas, como lo era Slughorn, no merecían torturarse con la agotadora compañía de ellos.

Emily pásame las papas por favor.- le pidió la pelirroja a su amiga.

Aquí tienes Lilita y pásame la carne ahumada.- le contestó ella.

¡Este postre está delicioso!- exclamó Lara.

¡¿Qué¿ya vas por el postre?- exclamaron al unísono sus amigas muy sorprendidas.

Chicas, siempre como rápido.- les contestó metiéndose en la boca el último trozo de Lemon Pae en la boca. Lily suspiró y Emily rodó los ojos. Justo en el momento en el que la rubia iba a reprocharles por las caras algo estalló y los alumnos también¡pero de risa! Las chicas miraron para donde todos lo hacían e incluso se acercaron a ver. Según lo que pudieron ver y por los comentarios, la copa de jugo de calabaza de Lucius Malfoy tenía algo dentro, y al tomarla éste había hecho una explosión dando como resultado a una serpiente que se creía gallina. El rubio no paraba de cacarear y movía los brazos como si fueran aletas picoteándole la cabeza grasienta a Snape, que enfadado optó por desmayarlo. Por supuesto, todo el mundo se rió de eso, y los Merodeadores quedaron satisfechos con la humillación que debió padecer Malfoy en aquellos días, publicaron fotos, esparcieron afiches y prendedores por todo el colegio que con letras de colores llamativas decían: _"Lucius Gallina ama a su gallo quejiqus"._ Hasta el mismo Dumbledor festejó esa broma en su despacho, pues sabía de lo que Lucius había hecho.

* * *

dejen reviews please!!!

miol gracias a los reviews que me dejaron en el primer cap!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Estoy trantando de devolver reviews jajajja todavía no pude fijarme si hay más pero antes quise subir jejeje_

_espero que disfruten de este cap que se viene como tooodo ! jajaja_

_Mil Gracias a todos por su atención ) les dejo la historia _

_Annie!

* * *

_

- Capítulo Tres- 

"_**El dia le ira pudiendo poco a poco al frío"**_

Un aluvión de alumnos de todos los cursos se dirigieron a las puertas de Hogwarts para partir. El ruido de los carros que atravesaban el vestíbulo más el ulular de las lechuzas que desesperadas buscaban a sus dueños era estresante.

El resto decidió ir por su desayuno al Gran Salón. Resultó ser algo distinto ese día, las clases se habían finalizado el día anterior, y hoy se iban todos aquellos que decidieron pasar en sus casas las fiestas. Las mesas nunca habían estado tan vacías. Para James todo eso resultaba triste, nunca había pasado una navidad en Hogwarts. Quería mucho a su colegio y le encantaba estar con sus amigos e incluso poder pasar la Navidad con ellos, pero su familia era muy importante para él, y que no estuvieran le dolía en el alma.

Toma Cornamenta el tocino.- le ofreció Sirius presintiendo por la mirada perdida de su amigo que algo pasaba.

No gracias. Se me ha quitado el apetito.- respondió James sin mirar a Canuto y se fue dando grandes zancadas del enorme salón.

Déjalo Canuto, ya se le pasará. Hablará con nosotros cuando desee hacerlo, no si tú lo obligas.- Remus detuvo a Sirius a tiempo, sabía que estaba a punto de pararse e ir a buscarlo.

Lunático tiene razón, es necesario a veces estar solo. Parece que eso es lo que necesita Cornamenta hoy.- Peter no era de hablar mucho, y siempre que lo hacía metía la pata, pero esta vez había dicho algo sensato y de utilidad, James Potter debía pasar por ese duelo solo, sólo debían ayudarlo cuando él se los pidiera, cargosearlo demasiado podía hacer que se sintiera peor.

Ya lo sé, es sólo que me duele verlo así, juro que voy a matar al idiota de Karkaroff.- Karkaroff había sido el asesino de los padres de James. Un mortífago bastante idiota que había sido ayudado con superpoderes creados por un hechizo de magia negra como sólo Voldemort podía hacer, para matar a dos de los más grandes hechiceros.

Yo tampoco tengo hambre ahora…- dijo Sirius tirando los cubiertos sobre el plato y levantándose, un segundo después Canuto también se había ido.

Peter vamos a la biblioteca, haremos hoy todos los deberes, así Canuto y Cornamenta podrán copiarlos a tiempo.- ordenó Remus a Colagusano y éste obedeció sin decir palabra, cuando Lupin se ponía serio era mejor no molestarlo, sangre de lobo corría por sus venas lo que hacía de su carácter el más fuerte.

Lara abrió los ojos. Hacía frío y estaba lindo para seguir durmiendo pero ya eran las once de la mañana y no podía dormir más, sino Liliane la mataría. Entró en el baño y se dio una ducha. Entre el baño y el tiempo que le llevó ponerse presentable se hizo la hora del almuerzo, entonces bajó con mucho hambre al Gran Salón.

Al llegar allí vio a su amiga pelirroja y a la morena enfrente de ésta. Dio otra mirada rápida por la mesa de Gryffindor y…

¡Sí¡Hoy no tendré que soportar al atractivo de Black!- festejó llena de alegría la rubia. Sus dos amigas la miraron sorprendidas y largaron la carcajada.

¿De qué se ríen?- preguntó ofendida Lara.

¿El atractivo de Black?- preguntó con tono sarcástico Emily. De repente la aludida se puso roja como el cabello fuego de Lily y se tapo la boca. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Creía haberlo pensado solamente, últimamente el subconsciente la estaba traicionando muy a menudo.

Eh… Bueno, es que… sí hay que reconocerlo es un lindo y sexy top model escolar sólo que sin neuronas y el ego por las nubes, claro está.- se defendió ante sus amigas que rieron nuevamente. Lily puso entonces un manto de piedad, luego de reír para nada disimuladamente y dijo:

Ya, eso no importa ahora. Escucha, Black se ha quedado en el castillo, todos los Merodeadores lo harán.- Lara y Emy fruncieron el seño e hicieron pucherito con los cachetes para demostrar su disgusto.- Lo sé, lo sé.- les dijo Lils- no es una noticia muy grata pero, no debe importarnos. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Lara nosotras ya hicimos la tarea de pociones y transformaciones¿tú dormiste toda la mañana?- la interrogó Lily adoptando cara de madre preocupada.

Bueno pues… no toda la mañana, me levanté a las once y tomé una ducha.- se defendió la rubia. Lily ladeó la cabeza negando el accionar de su amiga y Emily rodó los ojos en señal de apoyo a Lilita.

Esta bien, Esta bien. La haré después de almorzar ¿contenta?- dijo Lara y Lily sonrió. Pasarían la tarde haciendo tareas pero luego tendrían el resto de las vacaciones libres.

James se había ido a Hogsmead a dar un paseo, necesitaba estar solo y pensar, y de paso tomaría algo en las tres escobas. Para su protección había llevado la capa para ocultarse en caso de que hubiese una situación rara, su espejo para llamar a Sirius en caso de necesitarlo y su varita, por supuesto.

Remus y Peter pasaron la tarde con las chicas en la biblioteca haciendo las tareas. Iban rápido, si seguían así para las cinco de la tarde ya todo estaría terminado. Emily estaba siendo ayudada por Remus con su tarea de Historia de la Magia, todavía no lograba entender muy bien cuál era el motivo por el que se había desatado la guerra entre Huraños y Trolls. Pero la razón por la que la morena perdía la concentración era los ojos del merodeador, lo notaba triste. Y no sólo era su mirada, sino también su voz, era monótona como si estuviese hablando de historia y pensando en otra cosa. Esa actitud era muy extraña en Remus. Es por eso que al terminar con esa tarea Emily decidió apartarlo del resto y preguntarle qué le sucedía.

No es nada Emy, no te preocupes. Sólo que… James está muy triste y por ende Sirius también ya que siente que no puede ayudarlo. Me preocupan, los quiero como hermanos y quiero verlos bien. Todos dicen que son creídos y egocéntricos y… a veces siento que no logran darse cuenta que eso es sólo una coraza, pero ellos también sienten. Prefiero verlos sonreírle a las chicas coquetamente y no verlos llorar. – le respondió Remus bastante angustiado por cierto.

Te entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo con Lily y Lara. También las dos aparentan ser fuertes y de mucho carácter, pero son muy fáciles de lastimar. Y no le recomiendo a nadie ver a una Lara destruida y empapada en llanto.- dijo Emily tomándole las manos al merodeador. Y como ya había terminado Remus la invitó a las cocinas en busca de algún pastel de chocolate. Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos. Remus necesitaba el cariño de una chica, y no había nadie quien pudiera remplazar el amor que Emily sentía por él desde su primer año.

Lara necesitaba aire, tanto estar encerrada entre libros y pergaminos le había hecho doler la cabeza y como ya habían terminado se fue a pasear a los terrenos.

Algo cautivo la atención de la blonda en el Bosque Prohibido. Sabía que no debía ir allí, y menos sola pero… No sabía por qué razón sentía la necesidad de ir.

Se alejó del castillo cada vez más, adentrándose entre los árboles. Un llanto. Sí, eso había escuchado, alguien estaba llorando por allí, unos metros más adelante. ¿Y si era alguien que precisaba ayuda? Se decidió a buscarlo, no podía dejarlo solo allí. Avanzó más y más y el llanto se hacía cada vez más claro y fuerte, retumbaba más a medida que Lara se acercaba. Y llegó, en un claro con un lago convertido en piedra por el fuerte frío se encontraba Sirius Black llorando desconsoladamente como nunca lo había visto. Si alguien se lo hubiese contado, no le hubiese creído. Sintió entonces la necesidad de abrazarlo, no podía estar así. Temblaba del frío y no paraba de llorar. No lo pensó más y corrió a cubrirlo con sus brazos y su abrigo.

Tranquilízate Sirius por favor.- le rogó Lara mientras le frotaba la espalda en un abrazo profundo, como queriendo curar heridas invisibles.

¿Lara?- preguntó el merodeador sin soltarse.

Sí… soy yo.- ¿Qué te pasa Sirius por qué lloras?- le preguntó la rubia mirándolo ahora sí a los ojos y secándole suavemente, y casi de una caricia las lágrimas.

James… está mal… y- casi no podía hablar, pero necesitaba decirlo. La angustia le oprimía el pecho desde lo sucedido no había podido descargarse.

Tranquilo… respira.- respiró entonces profundo Canuto imitando a Lara para poder seguir.

Sus papás fueron asesinados y… eran como mis papás también. Hemos quedado… huérfanos.- finalizó, y no quiso decir más, no hacía falta. Lara sabía muy bien lo que se sentía. Ella había pasado por ese abismo a los diez años.

Escucha Sirius, sé lo que se siente porque yo lo viví hace ocho años atrás. James se pondrá bien. Sólo que ahora es muy pronto y se le hace difícil afrontarlo. Lo más importante es… que ustedes se tiene los unos a los otros, Y aunque no van a lograr sacarse la tristeza, si podrán acompañarse. Y ten confianza en que la vida les dará la oportunidad de hacer justicia por esto ¿Sí?- le dijo Lara.

Sí…- respondió Sirius entre lágrimas.

Hace mucho frío aquí, no es conveniente que te quedes. Vayamos a la Sala de Menesteres. Podrás estar tranquilo ahí.- Por un momento Sirius pensó en preguntarle cómo sabía lo de la sala pero prefirió callarse e ir con ella. La necesitaba con él.

Se quedaron juntos en la sala al calor de un hogar, abrazados. No hicieron falta más palabras, sabían que así estaban bien. Fue como si en un pacto de silencio hubiesen jurado cuidarse.

* * *

Dejen Reviews que me hacen feliz!! ) jajajaja

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo )

Annie!


	4. Chapter 4

_ayyy todos los reviews son herrmosos!_

_termino de subir este cap y me voy a devolverlos ) espero que disfruten este cap que es más alegre y dejen más reviews que los adoroo ) Gracias por seguir la historia )_

_Annie!

* * *

_

-Capítulo Cuatro- 

"_**Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad"**_

Luego de un desayuno muy deseado por todos los alumnos que se habían quedado en el colegio ayudaron a sus profesores a decorar el castillo.

Remus y Emily se fueron a enseñarle a cantar villancicos a las armaduras junto con los fantasmas, y también a decorar la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Lara, Lily, James y Sirius habían sido elegidos para decorar el gran salón y el vestíbulo, junto con Mcgonagall, Sprout, Hagrid, Dumbledor y la profesora Becca de Estudios Muggles.

Un grupo de Hufflepaf y otro de Ravenclow que se habían quedado fueron los encargados de decorar sus respectivas salas.

Lara deja de ponerle nieve al árbol.- dijo Lily riendo.

Sabes que me encanta la nieve, sólo un poco más.- pidió la rubia y Sirius río, luego de eso Lara estaba cubierta de nieve, obra de Lily.

¡Lily!- los merodeadores rieron, por cierto Peter se había unido al resto porque Minerva había ido a despertarlo.

Increíble… Evans tiene su veta merodeadora¿quién iba a decirlo?- dijo James sonriendo de lado.

Lily siempre fue así, una vez convocó todas las almohadas y almohadones del castillo y me los tiró encima porque no quería estudiar.- les contó Lara mientras colocaban más adornitos de color plata y oro, angelitos, pelotitas, luces, renos y demás.

Tú siempre vaga Lara.- río Peter, entonces Sirius le pegó una cachetada desde atrás en la cabeza.- ¡auch! – dijo él.

Y tú siempre descolgado.- le respondió Lara, a lo que Lily y James rieron por lo bajo.

La cuestión es que tanta nieve quedaba mal.- finalizó Lily.

¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Cornamenta al ver que la pelirroja intentaba con inútiles saltitos llegar a la sima del árbol para colocar la estrella.

Gracias.- aceptó Lily con leve rubor en las mejillas dejándose levantar por James. Colocó entonces el adorno y todos quedaron mirando el fantástico trabajo que habían hecho.

Se sentaron en la mesa a aguardar el almuerzo que ya estaba próximo y Sirius preguntó a Liliane:

¿Por qué quisiste poner ese adorno manualmente? Era más fácil con magia ¿o no?-

Sí pero es tradición colocar la estrella así. Recuerda que soy muggle.- le contestó ella.

Te corrijo Lily eres hija de Muggles.- le dijo Emy al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de ella.

Bonita decoración.- los felicitó Lunático.

Ya veremos como te quedó a tí la sala.- dijo un presumido Peter que no había hecho nada por el salón.

Tú cállate gusano, no has hecho nada por este salón.- lo retó Lily. Todos rieron.

Es "Colagusano" no "Gusano" Evans.- dijo un ofendido Petegrew remarcando el apellido de Lily y parándose para irse. Entonces intervino James diciendo:

No le hables así, cualquiera puede equivocarse.- Lily estaba roja como los moños que había hecho para los árboles y James miró muy serio a su amigo.

Perdón.- dijo por lo bajo y se fue refunfuñando Peter.

Nadie más dijo nada, era mejor así. Entonces fueron a jugar a la nieve. Sí, no estan imaginando eso fue lo que hicieron. Merodeadores contra las chicas: guerra de bolas de nieve.

Lily creaba las bolas y las dirigía a través de hechizos a los merodeadores. Emily reía corriendo a Remus por todo el parque con una pelota pequeña de nieve hecha con sus manos.

No me alcanzarás.- gritaba Remus y seguía corriendo.

Lily y James se apartaron un momento, no fue a propósito es que ambos estaban escapando de Sirius que estaba como loco tirándose pelotas de nieve con Lara, y le pegaba a todo el que pasaba.

Lily se resbaló y se cayó hacia atrás, James largó la carcajada y se sentó a su lado. La pelirroja se sentó también y se mataba de risa.

Tienes nieve en el hombro.- le dijo James a Lily y se la sacó.

Creo que Sirius se ha vuelto loco.- dijo La pelirroja mirando en dirección a él.

Loco por Lara creo…- dijo James y ambos rieron.

Oye Lily mañana iremos a Hogsmead según dijo Mcgonagall y quería preguntarte… ¿quiéres que nos encontremos en Las Tres Escobas a tomar algo?- Lily se quedó sorprendida, pues no se esperaba esa invitación.

Si claro, será divertido.- dijo Lily.

Estaban todos con sonrisas de oreja a oreja. James no podía creerlo, ese debía de haber sido su día de suerte, pues Lily al fin había aceptado tener una cita con él.

¡¿ACEPTASTE UNA CITA CON ÉL?!- le preguntó sorprendida Lara.

Bueno no es una cita, sólo tomaremos algo en las tres escobas.- dijo Lily-

Pero solos, eso quiere decir que será una cita.- dijo Emily guiñándole una ojo a la pelirroja.

Mantenlo controlado Lilita y cualquier cosa me llamas ¿ok?- le dijo Lara.

No es un asesino y tampoco un violador Lara creo poder sola, gracias.- le respondió Lily algo ofuscada y Emily rió por lo bajo, a veces la rubia tenía ocurrencias que causaban gracia¿qué digo "a veces"¡Siempre!

* * *

Hasta mañana ) 

Annie!


	5. Chapter 5

_capítulo cinco no les adelanto nada espero que les guste!!

* * *

_

-Capítulo Cinco- 

"_**¿Cita Por Tres?"**_

Lily ¿Me prestas tu cepillo?- le pidió la morena a su amiga que se estaba terminando de vestir.

Tómalo, Uhhh ¡que bonito saco!- le contestó la pelirroja y Lara acotó:

Parece que alguien va a tener una cita.- y las tres rieron.

Al llegar al vestíbulo se encontraron con los Merodeadores, rodeados de chicas por supuesto. Iban camino a la salida para escoger un buen carro que las llevara a Hogsmead cuando ellos las alcanzaron.

Esperen chicas, vamos todos juntos.- les dijo Remus.

Hola Remus lo saludó Emily dulcemente con un beso en la mejilla, mientras la rubia se tapaba la boca para que no se notara que se estaba riendo.

Hola Emy que bien te ves eh- la halagó Peter.

¿Y tú qué miras¡Búscate a otra chica Peter!- lo retó Remus. Pero era la verdad, Emy tenía puesto un pantalón de corderoy verde agua, muy clarito, con bocamangas anchas como con un estilo hippie y una camisa blanca bien al cuerpo.

Lara no seas mala con tu amiga y déjate de reírte.- la "retó" Sirius.

¡Tú también te estás riendo!- le contestó la rubia y los dos largaron la carcajada.

No hay carruajes lo suficientemente grandes para que vayamos juntos, creo que deberemos separarnos.- les comunicó Lily así que así hicieron. Lara, Emy y Liliane irían en un carruaje y los merodeadores en otro. Acordaron entonces mejor encontrarse luego porque también querían comprar algunos presentes para navidad.

El pueblo estaba abarrotado de gente haciendo compras. Las chicas se separaron para comprarse los regalos y entonces Emy se fue a la librería, compraría un nuevo libro que había salido para Lily y también uno para Remus que creía interesante. Para Lara decidió que el mejor obsequio y accesible a su presupuesto sería un CD del nuevo grupo de rock mágico "Blackbird". Para Sirius y James, como ya no tenía más dinero, decidió comprarle una muy bonita tarjeta navideña a cada uno.

Lara fue a un negocio que vendía cosas de Quiditch y le compró a Sirius un nuevo bate, era muy bonito de roble el mango y de bronce el resto. También pasó por la tienda de dulces y le compró ranas de chocolate a Remus y una lata de regaliz a Peter. Resolvió comprarles algo a todos para no quedar muy obvia por el regalo que le hacía a Canuto. A James le regaló un uniforme del equipo de Quiditch que había visto que le gustaba. Paró en un negocio de ropa y le regaló una Polera a Lily color verde oscuro, muy linda y, una campera de lana blanca con un pequeño lazo que se ataba en la cintura para Emily. De verdad necesitaba una campera y sabía que le encantaría.

Lily entró primero al negocio de dulces y compró una caja de bombones de todos los gustos recubiertos por chocolate para Remus. Luego entró en un negocio de quiditch y le compró una bufanda y un gorro de lana del equipo nacional a Sirius, luego vio una escoba muy lujosa, que parecía de excelente calidad, preguntó al dueño del local por ella.

Es la escoba que usará el año que viene el equipo nacional es una Nimbus.- le contestó el señor.

¿Podría decirme el precio?- le preguntó Lily.

Cuesta trescientos Galeons señorita.-

Me la llevo ¿puede envolverla para regalo?- y así sin más se decidió por esa escoba como un buen regalo para James, sabía de su tristeza y sentía que eso le haría bien.

Luego siguió caminando y entró en una relojería, le compró un reloj delicadísimo a Emy, pues el que tenía había sido de su madre y ya no andaba bien. El problema era Lara, pues ella ya tenía de todo. ¿Qué le compraría? La respuesta llegó a sus ojos, justo enfrente de ella una vidriera mostraba un saco color blanco con botones color dorado largo hasta la cola, precioso. Entró al local compró el regalo para la rubia y se fue camino a las tres escobas. Faltaban unos minutos para que fuesen las cuatro y había prometido a James tomar algo con él.

Lara se encontró con Sirius y él la ayudó con sus bolsas. Él también había estado de compras pero tenía más fuerza que ella para cargar todo.

¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo en las Tres Escobas?- le dijo el moreno tras todos los paquetes.

Eso mismo iba a decirte.- le respondió, así que, fueron allí entonces se encontraron con Remus y Emily que reían en una mesa de un rincón mientras tomaban chocolate caliente.

¿Se puede o interrumpimos?- preguntó Lara haciendo poner roja a Emily.

¡Claro que si!- le dijo ella entre risitas nerviosas.- siéntense estábamos hablando de todo un poco.

Sí será divertido.- dijo Remus intercambiando miradas con Sirius.

¿Dónde está James?- preguntó él.

Intentando quitarse de encima a la babosa de Mica.- le dijo Lunático.

Detesto a esa idiota.- dijo Lara por lo bajo pero lo escucharon todos y rieron juntos.

Yo también cariño.- dijo Canuto guiñándole un ojo.

¿Quieres quedarte sin tus partes o qué¡que no me digas cariño te he dicho!- lo retó la rubia y una vez más rieron a carcajadas, definitivamente al merodeador le encantaba hacerla enojar.

Mica ya déjame en paz, tengo una cita con Lily y no quiero que lo arruines todo, ya te he dicho mil veces que eres bonita pero no mi estilo, yo quiero a Lily Evans.- le repitió a la falsamente colorada Mica James por enésima vez.

¡Esa cualquiera es bien fea jemsie!- dijo Mica y al ver que justo Lily entraba lidiando con las bolsas lo tomó a James por el cuello y prácticamente lo succionó con un beso, horrible, según lo que diría James después. Lily levantó la cabeza para justo ver esa mala imagen de un merodeador sin vergüenza. Sin decir nada cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo para Hogwarts. Emily y Lara que alcanzaron a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía se fueron tras ella y Sirius y Remus sacaron a James de allí y le explicaron lo acontecido.

Suspiro conteniendo la ira que tenía en ese momento y lo único que pudo decir fue:

- La perdí para siempre…

* * *

Dejen reviews!!!

Annie!


	6. Chapter 6

_Gracias a aquellos que han decidido seguir ésta historia que hice en un especial Navideño para todos ustedes )_

_Éste es el anteúltimo capítulo mañana los espero con el final )_

_Annie!

* * *

_

-Capítulo Seis- 

"_**La indiferencia Mata"**_

Llovía a cántaros, parecía a propósito, como si los astros quisieran ambientar el clima para que James Potter se sumiera en una profunda tristeza. Un momento… ¿había dicho astros¿Desde cuándo él creía en los "astros"¡Todo mal tenía que salirle! Habría sido Su día feliz, pero no… tenía que aparecer una idiota para arruinarle su sueño. ¿Y cómo haría ahora para hacerle entender a Lily que la amaba y que eso había sido una maldad de una versión hueca y rubia de Cruela de Vil? Estaba perdido pero sabía que debía intentarlo, de no hacerlo la pelirroja pensaría que en ese momento estaba riéndose de ella junto a esa tonta.

Y efectivamente…

¡No! Déjenme no quiero escuchar nada que me digan para defender a Potter. Es lo más malo, estúpido y arrogante que conocí en mi vida y no pienso dejar que me siga lastimando. Ya no soporto ni escuchar su estúpido nombre, por el solo hecho de que en seguida se me viene a la cabeza una horrible imagen, él riéndose de mí con esa idiota…

Si consideras que reírse es largar lágrimas a montones y pegarte contra todo lo que encuentras y torturarte hasta el hartazgo con que has hecho sufrir sin querer a la persona que más amas en el mundo pues… sí he estado haciendo eso, pero solo. – James acababa de entrar al cuarto de las chicas y contestaba a los pensamientos expresados en voz alta de su pelirroja que lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Emy, Lara le acariciaba el cabello para calmarla. Lily se paró sin decir nada y se encerró en el baño, no quería ni verlo.

Lily por favor habla conmigo…- le rogaba James desesperado.

¡Vete!- le respondía ella una y otra vez ahogándose en llanto.

Sirius y Remus que lo habían seguido hasta allí les pidieron a las chicas que se fueran con ellos, Lily y James necesitaban estar solos un rato.

Bajemos a la Sala es mejor que estén solos, necesitan hablar mucho.- le dijo Remus a Emily y tomándola por la cintura la guió hasta las escaleras. Los siguieron Sirius y Lara.

Lily está destruida.- dijo Emy en casi un suspiro, ver a sus amigas mal la ponía muy triste.

James también.- dijo Sirius.- y lo peor es que esta vez no fue por su culpa y la pelirroja esta muy mal y es lógico que no quiera escucharlo.- finalizó.

A mi también me preocupa como acaben esos dos.- dijo Remus mientras acariciaba a la morena que se refugiaba en el pecho del merodeador.

Estarán bien, se quieren los dos y mucho. Al final Lily se dará cuenta de la verdad y van a amigarse.- los animó Lara manteniéndose positiva.

¿Tú crees?- le preguntó Sirius que se había aferrado a ella y no la soltaba, ya sabemos que pasaba cuando su casi hermano se ponía mal.

Sirius… tú y yo terminamos juntos y yo no te soportaba ¿recuerdas? Si tú y yo somos novios ellos también lo serán.- le dijo la rubia y lo besó. Canuto largó la carcajada.

Es cierto… me detestabas y ahora te casarás conmigo.- le respondió y la volvió a besar. Para ese entonces Remus y Emy se quedaron con los ojos como platos¿desde cuándo estos dos eran novios?

¡wow¡increíble¿y no pensaban decirnos nada?- preguntó Emily sorprendida.

¿Y tú cuándo pensabas decirme que sales con Remus?- contraatacó Lara.

Per…- intentó contestar la morena pero Lunático la interrumpió diciendo.

Cuando todos estuviésemos unidos y felices festejando la Navidad.

Rieron felices, ellos estaban juntos y la verdad que era el mejor regalo de Navidad que habían podido hacerles. Se querían y se necesitaban el uno al otro, después de tantos sufrimientos y de tantos momentos tristes un poco de amor, alegría y felicidad les venía muy bien.

De repente todos enmudecieron y pusieron expresiones serias en su cara, James bajaba como derrotado las escaleras, con lágrimas en los ojos y demás.

James ven aquí ¿qué ha pasado?- lo llamó Sirius poniéndose de pie.

Yo… Canuto no… no quiero hablar.- le contestó Cornamenta con un nudo en la garganta,

Tienes que hablar porque así no podrás solucionar nada James.- le aconsejó Lunático.

Pero…- Emily se paró y dulcemente lo guió hasta los sillones, él se sentó y comenzó a contar:

No me quiere hablar, la he lastimado mucho. No para de llorar y cuando intenté abrir la puerta para entrar y consolarla me hecho un hechizo para que no pueda acercarme. La he perdido…- les dijo. – y lo peor de todo es que nunca va a saber que la quiero mucho y que la necesito. Con todo lo que me ha pasado cada vez pienso más y más en ella. Cuando estoy solo y me acuerdo de papá y mamá, lo único que quiero es abrazarla. Tampoco va a saber que estaba diciéndole a Mica lo mucho que quiero a Lily y pidiéndole que se fuera, no va enterarse nunca de que yo no la besé, que ella me besó a mí a propósito.- digo James desahogándose a sus amigos. Lo que él no sabía es que la pelirroja había escuchado cada una de sus confesiones detrás de la puerta.

Sí lo sabrá James, es que ahora está dolida pero cuando se de tiempo para pensar entenderá que nunca quisiste lastimarla y que la quieres mucho.- le aseguró Lara.

Nosotros nos aseguraremos de mostrárselo.- le aseguró Emily.

Sí James ya no llores, mañana le darás su regalo… te puedo asegurar que después de verlo se dará cuenta de que la amas.- le dijo Sirius y luego de eso James le dio un abrazo. El único que no habló fue Remus, pues él había visto lo que nadie en la Sala había podido observar. La pelirroja se había asomado y estaba escuchando escondida las confesiones de James Potter.

Creo… que ya está entrando en razón, solo debes esperarla un poco.- le dijo finalmente.

Lily se acostó temprano a dormir, necesitaba descansar y pensar, todavía estaba muy dolida y no se terminaba de convencer,

Los merodeadores también fueron a dormir temprano, mañana les esperaba un largo día.

* * *

Dejen Reviews pleasee )

me hacen feliz jajaja así me inspiro para un buen finaal )

Annie!


	7. Chapter 7

_Y llegó el final..._

Me encantó haberles traído este regalo para Navidad, yo espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Los quiero a todos y nada más me resta desearles: _¡Feliz Navidad!_

_

* * *

_

_-Capítulo Siete-_

"_**El Regalo de la Navidad"**_

Al día siguiente Liliane se levantó temprano y salió a caminar por los terrenos, de pasada visitó a Hagrid, que estaba en la puerta de su casa pelando vaya uno a saber qué cosa.

¡Buen día Hagrid!- saludó una simpática pelirroja con mirada nostálgica.

Hola Lily ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó el guardabosques.

Bien…-

Mmm… no te noto muy convencida y ha decir verdad Lily Evans tus ojos se ven algo tristes, has estado llorando ¿verdad?- insistió Hagrid, pues conocía a esa pelirroja lo suficiente para saber que no estaba pasando por su mejor momento. Lily se dejó caer rendida a su lado y entonces entraron a la cabaña se sentaron y Hagrid preparó té para los dos. La convidó con unas galletas horneadas por él mismo, que Lily aceptó fingiendo encanto por las mismas, pues el guardabosques no era muy bueno con la cocina, pero si tenía un gran corazón por lo que nadie se atrevía a rechazarlo.

Verás Hagrid es que… Potter me invitó a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas y quedamos en encontrarnos ayer ahí a las cuatro.- comenzó a contarle, pero una vez más empezó a lagrimear. Cuando terminó de contarle todo lo que había sucedido, desde su encuentro desgraciado hasta lo que había escuchado que decía James a sus amigos, Hagrid le contestó mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

Mira Lily, siempre supe que James esta loco por ti. Desde que empezaron el colegio no para de hablarme de ti. ¡ja! Recuerdo que el primer día me contó que había conocido a una nena en el tren que parecía un angelito, con un cabello color fuego, ojos como esmeraldas y unas pequitas graciosas en las mejillas, que se llamaba Lily y que era una excelente bruja, hija de muggles. Me confesó muy decidido: _"Me casaré con ella y tendremos hijos, seremos los más felices del mundo". _– Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pero entonces… ¿tú crees en lo que le dijo a los chicos?- Liliane siempre había confiado en Hagrid, siempre le había dicho la verdad, así que su palabra era "Santa" según las palabras de la propia pelirroja.

Palabra por palabra, James jamás te mintió Lily. Desde el primer día que se animó a hablarte, con mucho pudor por cierto, te ha dicho toda la verdad desde el corazón.

La visita al guardabosques terminó y el día continuó bastante triste para James, que no había querido salir de su cuarto, y para Lily que se había alojado en la torre de Astronomía y de allí no quería salir. Las palabras de Hagrid fueron como una luz de alarma para ella¿estaba perdiendo acaso a la única persona que la había amado desde que la conoció?

La noche llegó rápidamente y allí estaba la cena de Navidad lista para ellos. Lily fue, a la fuerza pero fue y al igual James debió ir. Aunque estaba terriblemente triste, y se notaba que no había pasado un buen día.

Cenaron entre aplausos y sorpresas como unos cohetes mágicos que tirabas y salían mensajes que mostraban que era lo que sentías en ese momento. Sirius tiró de uno y los fuegos artificiales escribieron en el aire _"Lara es mía idiota no la mires", _y todos rieron ante eso, pues es que un Hufflepaf la estaba mirando muy babosamente. A Remus le escribió en el aire: _"Emily te amo". _Las chicas morían de la risa y entonces comenzaron a apurar a James para que hiciera lo mismo, Liliane bajó rápidamente la mirada, saber que pasaba en el corazón del Merodeador era muy importante para ella, y tal vez su mayor deseo. Pero el miedo era más grande, así que se debatía entre mirar o no mirar. Por su parte Cornamenta se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, no estaba preparado para mostrar sus sentimientos ante todo Hogwarts.

James es tu oportunidad, pues los cohetes nunca mienten y ella lo sabe muy bien.- lo aconsejó Sirius al oído. Misión cumplida, El merodeador tomó un cohete y tiró de él, rápidamente todo el mundo miró las luces doradas para ver qué escribían, incluso Lily. _"Amo a Lily Evans y me duele saber que la lastimé por culpa de una tonta". _

Liliane Evans sí que se quedó helada esa vez. Los cohetes nunca mentían, eso quería decir, que todo este tiempo cada palabra de James había sido legítima, tal como le había dicho Hagrid. Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, Dumbledor estaba hablando.

Queridos alumnos, la cena Navideña ha llegado a su fin, y como ya son más de las doce de la noche ya pueden ir a sus respectivas Salas y abrir los regalos que se encuentran debajo del árbol de Navidad.- Todos se fueron rápidamente, sobre todo Lara que amaba abrir regalos. En Gryffindor solo estaban ellos, entonces podría abrir sus regalos más rápido.

Llegaron a la Sala y comenzaron a abrir sus paquetes. Sirius quedó encantado con su nuevo Bate y llenó de besos a su novia. Él le había regalado un hermoso brazalete forjado por duendes, muy delicado y precioso. Cada cual estaba feliz con sus regalos, parecían nenes de siete años más que jóvenes casi adultos.

Pero ni James ni Lily habían ido a ver sus presentes, se habían encerrado en cambio, en su habitación, derrotados por su tristeza.

James, ven a ver que te han regalado.- le dijo Remus.

Ya déjame Lunático no estoy de ánimo.- le contestó con la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Pero entonces Sirius entró y le dijo:

¿No quieres ir?-

No.- le contestó el moreno.

Pues entonces yo te llevo.- contraatacó Canuto y lo cargó en brazos.

¡Ya¿Sirius te has vuelto loco¡suéltame! – gritaba James. Entonces Lily salió de su cuarto también. No dejaría pasar esa ocasión, estaba comprobado, James no mentía.

¡Abre tus regalos o te agarro de nuevo!- ordenó Sirius y todos rieron a carcajadas.

También tienes un regalo mío James, no es mucho pero creo que puede alegrarte un poco.- le dijo la pelirroja y al moreno le volvió el alma al cuerpo, pero se le voló la cabeza, pues Lily le estaba sonriendo tímidamente.

¿Cuál es?- le preguntó.

El de paquete rojo y dorado.- le contestó Liliane.

Uhhh ¿el más grande?- le dijo James, y Lils rió. Desenvolvió el paquete y…

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw ¡es la nueva Nimbus! Se usará en el mundial ¡es fabulosa! Gracias Lily Gracias Lily Gracias Lily Gracias Lily Gracias Lily- repetía James una vez más saltándole al lado feliz por su regalo, pero más feliz porque parecía que todo se iba a solucionar. Lily reía a carcajadas.

Ya James cálmate.- le dijo entre risas. – que no es la gran cosa.

Que sí es la GRAN COSA.- le contestó.- abre mi regalo Lils, es ese pequeñito de al lado del de paquete violeta. Liliane fue ansiosa para ver qué era. Tomó el paquete, lo abrió, y entonces…

James esto es… precioso pero…- Lily se había quedado casi sin habla porque el presente era encantador.

Pero nada Lily, ese anillo era de mi mamá, viene pasando de generación en generación. Primero lo tuvo mi abuela de parte de papá, luego mi mamá, y si te quieres casar conmigo… te toca a ti.- le dijo James. Un Gran silencio se esparció en a Sala. Lily miraba el anillo de oro blanco con el diamante blanco que brillaba en la cajita de cristal, y no decía nada, pero entonces subió la mirada hasta llegar justo a los ojos almendrados de James.

¿Me perdonas entonces?- se disculpó tímidamente y entre lágrimas comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido:- porque es que verás sí que te quiero pero tú siempre has jugado con las chicas y bueno, no quería ser una más del montón y justo cuando empezaba a convencerme de que no mentías esa rubia tarada va y te besa ¿y yo que iba a saber que no era culpa tuya? Y bueno pues después ya no quería ni verte porque de verdad que me dolió y…- James sonrió y se acercó más y más y más hasta que… bueno¿es obvio no? La besó muy suave y dulcemente tomándola por la cintura y colocándose los brazos de ella en el cuello. Todos aplaudieron a la reciente parejita y ambos estaban felices de la vida, no querían separarse pero debido a la falta de oxígeno no les quedó más opción.

¿Me permite su mano señorita?- preguntó James haciéndola reír. Le colocó el anillo y extrañamente el diamante brilló más todavía.

Festejaron todos juntos la unión y James y Lily no se separaron ni un momento. Beso tras beso se fueron curando viejas y no tan viejas heridas. Sí, ellos sí tendrían un final feliz.

Finalmente pudieron descubrir que la verdad era más fuerte y que siempre salía a la luz. Que el amor es el secreto de la Navidad, que la hace únicamente mágica y especial. Y que la amistad y la unión con los seres queridos son fundamentales para una felicidad plena.

_**¡¡¡Feliz Navidad a Todos!!!**_

_Fin_

**24/12/07**

Annie!

* * *

Muchas Gracias por estar siempre...

_Annie!_


End file.
